


What are You Really?

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Reader-Insert, some injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Got sent the prompt "You get a deep cut for the first time in your life; instead of muscle or bones, you see wires." Went off and so you get moreso seriously injured and call Ratchet for some serious help.





	What are You Really?

You had gone hiking on the same trail for several years. You had grown to know it so well you could walk it with your eyes closed. It had rained the day before, making the ground grossly squish as you crossed the forest floor. You passed the tree that was split down the middle from a lightning strike from three years prior, over the river now thicker than usual from the rain, and down the winding path now oh so muddy. With boots caked in wet muck, you made your way to the hardest part of the hike. A large dirt hill so steep it was almost a wall.

The rain had washed away much of the dirt and what was left was soft with water still deep between the particles. You really shouldn’t climb it today but against your better judgment, you did it anyway.

Carefully you placed a foot on one rock and began to climb. The dirt shifted beneath your weight and you scaled the steep hill. You were so close to the top, breathing heavy from the exerted force. Then the rock you had used as an anchor gave way and you fell to your knees. Your hands scrambled against the dirt and only just barely found purchase. But then the whole hill face started sliding down.

You could hear the tearing of tree roots as the dirt kept shifting; ripping any plant along with it. You could feel the mud begin to wash over you and sticking to your clothes and hair. You looked up just in time to see a large rock dislodge and fall right against your forehead.

When you woke up night had descended upon the forest. You attempted to sit up but a wave of nausea and vertigo said that was a bad idea. You tried to recall what had happened but nothing came to mind. Everything felt bruised and when you attempted to move your right arm the resulting jolt of pain told you it was probably very broken. What were you supposed to do?

Reaching into your back pocket and pulling out your phone you were glad to see it still worked.

Opening it you went to call 911 but just before you entered the last digit you noticed something.

Was that a wire in your peripheral vision? Turning back to your right arm you saw that it wasn’t broken, but a deep gash marred the center of the bicep. It oozed a familiar bright blue liquid and several wires poked out. Were you bleeding energon?

You must be hallucinating this! The blackout, amnesia, dizziness, and nausea all pointed to a really bad concussion so this had to be a hallucination caused by whatever happened to you. But as the energon mixed with the blood you couldn’t deny that grey purple color.

You couldn’t call the police to pick you up. Turning back to your phone you called the only other people you could call.

“Why are you calling me at this hour? It’s nearly midnight, you should be asleep,” Ratchets gravely voice rang through the phone causing a wave of pain to shoot through your head.

“Sorry, doc but I need help,” Your voice was slightly slurred and slower than you normally speak. “I don’t know what happened to me. I woke up broken and bruised and you won’t believe this but I… I’m bleeding blue on my arm,” There was a pause on the other side of the line before he spoke again.

“Can you tell me where you are at least?” His voice seemed softer and laced with concern this time he spoke.

“I uh… I think I’m on my hiking trail. It’s close to my house but a bit away into the forest,”

There was a long pause before you heard a ground bridge open close by. Heavy peds shook the ground as they approached and soon a familiar red and white color scheme entered your vision.

“So doc bot, what’s the damage?”


End file.
